


If we had the time.

by Rapture38



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Babies, CCG - Freeform, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Feels, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Ghouls, Gore, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kagune, MY BABIES, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Talking, Timeline What Timeline, What am I doing, What-If, breifcases, following the manga, lots of love for them, mostly - Freeform, nerds, non-romantic, sort of, they finally get to talk, yus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapture38/pseuds/Rapture38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Aogori raid Amon is left with an intense amount of paperwork and while taking a late coffee trip after work Amon runs into 'eye patch' in one of the most unexpected places. A small book cafe. Could they finally have their talk and begin to understand each other or will end like the typical ghoul vs. investigator meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Euphoric coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> (I will be mostly going off the manga but i will probably include some aspects of the anime..)  
> Tokyo Ghoul isn’t mine…but if it was if..if…ii.ii *Starts crying while screaming Hide’s name* HIDE!!!!

In the room it was silent besides the soft sound of papers shuffling and the quiet breaths of a man sitting at a desk. The man was hunched over his table staring down at a large stack of papers. 

Ever since the last battle all he’s done is fill out an impossible number of reports and edit an equally as impossible number of reports made by others. 

The Aogori raid came to a close three days ago. The CCG was currently in heavy discord,many of his superiors were currently in the hospital recovering or dead. Leaving all their paperwork to be filed by him and other other class 1 and special class investigators.

Amon pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned forward, closing his eyes. 

Alot had transpired within the last three days, he discovered that coffee isn’t as effective as it used to be, realised how much paperwork higher ups actually do and he had finally seen ‘eye patch’ again. Though he did wish to see the ghoul again, it wasn’t the way he hoped for; at least he knew that he was still alive. He could still talk to him.

Groaning, Amon stood from his heavy leather chair and made his way towards the small coat hook by the door. Quickly slipping on the signature CCG cloak he opened the office door and left. 

For a while he debated going for a coffee, it was 5:30. He had worked half an hour past his designated punch time and was unbearably tired. He was at the point of zoning out and stumbling over his own two feet when his eyes involuntarily closed. Amon was cursing at himself for deciding to walk to work.

Why did he walk to work? Well if he were to be asked this morning he would have said. ‘To wake myself up and that it was the health alternative to driving everyday’. If he was asked now he would say. ‘because i’m an idiot that enjoys having to fumble home tripping over himself like a drunk.’ 

Deciding, his tired eyes scanned the signs of all the shops on the street.

If he didn’t get some sort of stimulation he would never get home tonight, he would probably just fall into the gutter; find it just as comfortable as a his own bed and sleep there.

Honestly that didn’t seem like that bad of an option. 

But seeing as that was very unhealthy and he would probably get eaten by a ghoul if he slept on the street. Amon was going to go for the caffeine.  
shuffling tiredly, he continued scanning the streets for anything that may sell the delicious caffeinated beverage. But apparently god hated him a lot today as there was no sign for a cafe on this street. 

Sighing dejectedly, he tried to ignore the stares he was getting. Some were of pity others were worried and concerned. Some even were bold enough to ask if he was alright, he always waved them off saying he was fine but next time if he was asked he was ask for directions to the nearest coffee shop or any place that sold coffee.

Soon a young women approached him carefully from the side, like one would do when walking up to a horse. There was obvious concern in her big green eyes.  
“Hello mister investigator, are you alright?” Her voice was high but gentle on the ears when she spoke. Turning to face her he noticed how small she was… or rather how tall he was. He knew he dwarfed most people but she was really small. ‘She mustn’t be past 5 feet’ he thought. 

Giving her a gentle smile he replied. “I’m just tired thank you, but could you direct me towards the nearest coffee shop or actually any place that sells coffee?” He hoped there was one close by and he just missed it. 

Hearing the exhaustion in his voice only seemed to worry the young women more because she place a steadying hand on his arm. He wondered how bad he must actually look to get this kind of treatment from strangers. 

“There’s a little book cafe just on the next street over.” She pointed down the street to the right. “It’s called Belle’s book cafe its the third one down, you can’t miss it.”

Thanking this helpful women he made his way a little faster down the street, though he was still sauntering like a 70 year old man he now walked like a 70 year old man with a purpose. COFFEE.

Crossing the street he quickly came upon the little coffee shop in all its glory. A small sign hung over the door the said in fancy wording ‘Belle’s book cafe’. Just like the girl said. When he entered the sweet aroma of coffee filled his nostrils and he almost fainted in euphoria. It was a heavenly smell tinted with a hint of paper and glue from books.  
Not many people were in the little shop. A couple was sharing the corner table near a particularly large book shelf, an older women took up a cushioned seat near the window, a small group used the larger table at the back, and a suspicious looking person in the far back corner wearing all black with his hood pulled up covering most of his hair and his eyes. The person was reading a thick novel of sorts and had a large coffee mug on the small podium table in front of him. 

Choosing to ignore the suspicious person he approached the counter and the barista, who looked more than happy to serve.

“One coffee, double cream double sugar in the largest size you have.” The investigator ordered but then remembered. “Thank you.”

The middle aged barista only nodded his head and began to prepare his coffee.

Within three minutes his coffee was ready. Cradling the hot mug in his hands he took a seat in one of the padded chairs close to the suspicious person. Amon guessed the person really wasnt that suspicious after all, black seems to be pretty popular these days. Plus just because he had his hood up indoors doesn’t mean this person was a criminal, he just might be uncomfortable or is hiding a bad hair cut. and what would a criminal be doing in a cafe reading a book?

Taking a long sip of his coffee he relaxed deeper into the chair, feeling his shoulders sag and tension seep from his muscles. 

The air in the cafe was warm and light, it was comforting and a well liked change from the tense and cold air at the CCG office. They liked to keep it cold there, probably to keep  
all of the over worked, stressed, sleep deprived workers awake. 

Glancing around the cafe again he couldn’t help but be drawn to person in the back again.  
When he looked at the person again he noticed their body shape and features that were not covered in some way. Like broad shoulders, flat chest and black nails. ‘Male, maybe a delinquent.’ But something didn’t sit right in his gut, it twisted through his intestines like a snake and strangled his stomach.

When he tried to shake the feeling a small voice inside the investigator spoke. ‘Always go with your instinct.’ 

As Amon got lost in thought staring at the man he didn’t notice when said man looked up from his novel and looked him straight in the eyes. 

He didn’t notice until a small flash of stark white caught his eye and he found himself gazing into a single grey eye slightly hidden behind pristine bangs. 

For the moment everything seemed to fade into the background. No longer did he feel relaxed, the light atmosphere vanished in a split second, everyone of his muscles contracted. Reflexively he reached for his briefcase, but when his hand met air he remembered he left it at the office.

Never taking his eyes of the other he stood from his chair, knocking it to the ground. 

Inhaling a deep breath Amon addressed the other. “Eye patch.”


	2. On the first Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon meets with Kaneki and has a mid-life crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize for the late update, and the few parts with shitty quality also i cant tell if their in character or not so pls tell me.

Inhaling a deep breath Amon addressed the other. “Eye patch.”

His voice reverberated deep in his chest, low and threatening, though that didn’t seem to disturbed the ghouls hollow stare.

“Please sit, I do not wish to make a scene.” Kaneki spoke, gesturing to the rest of the café by a small tilt of his head. The whole café had slowed to watch the scene play out.

Glancing around the small shop he saw that everyone was in fact, staring at them. Looking back to eye patch he saw that the ghoul looked unimpressed by his lack of action. Feeling slightly embarrassed by all the negative stares he was getting, picked up the chair he had knocked over and sat back down. Eyes solely trained on the ghoul.

The silence stretched on between them like an over stretched elastic band that could snap at any minute.

The investigator could feel his palms become sweaty as the seconds slowly passed and if ‘eye patch’ was nervous at all he didn’t show it. Amon watched as eye patch directed his gaze away from him and back to the book he was reading, as well as takes a long sip of coffee. 

Growing aggravated with the silence the investigator shifted in his seat, the ghoul was ignoring him. Drawing his brows together Amon growled. “What are you doing here?”

Without looking up Kaneki replied. “Reading.” and took a long sip of his coffee. 

Tightly clenching his fists he asked again. “No, what are you doing here?” He stressed the last word. 

To say Amon was aggravated would be a good use of words. He was in a heavily populated area with a ghoul sitting right in front of him, no weapon, no backup, and if anything were too happened he would mostly likely die alongside all of the civilians. Even though the ghoul seemed very timid at the moment, there was no telling what could set him into a killing spree. Himself included. Because he is pretty sure he just pissed him off, if the irritated glare he was getting was anything to go by.

‘Eye patch’ peered up from his book, his grey eye narrowed and his mouth pulled into a tight line. “Reading.” He repeated, letting irritation lace his words. He was reading, not fucking eating the barista.

The bad aura around them continued as Amon closed his mouth, clenching his teeth together. “I won’t let you harm anyone.”

“I wasn’t planning on harming anyone.” A grey eye flicked down to Amon’s side, noticing the lack of the silver briefcase. “And a good thing too, considering you’re unarmed.”

Amon visibly tensed at the unarmed part. But that raised another question. 

“Why?”

One white eyebrow rose. “Why?”

“Why aren't you?”

Letting out an irritated sign Kaneki snapped his book shut and stood calmly, startling Amon. “I have better things to do.” He spoke smoothly.

Amon grasped for something to say. “Wait!” He startled himself with the outburst.

"If you would like to talk." Kaneki looked over the investigator blandly, before he leaning in closer so that only the investigator could hear; Amon leaned back as the ghoul moved forward. “Meet me here next Friday,   
same time.” And with that the ghoul grabbed his book, walked over to the counter payed for his coffee and left. The investigator made no move to stop him or go after him, just sat in stunned silence.

Every feeling known to him began swirling in the pit of stomach making him sick. Amon braced his elbows on the small table and pushed his face into his hands, feeling the table creak under his weight. Soon a dark sinking feeling swallowed up all his mushed feelings, refilling the empty space with guilt. Is this considered betrayal? He had just met with a known ghoul and did absolutely nothing to stop or report him.

Breathing in deeply he tried to compose himself. He needed to convince himself that what just happened wasn’t betrayal and that there was nothing he could have done without his quinque. But even if he did have it, what would he have done? Would he have blindly attack him in such a densely populated place (When the ghoul was doing absolutely nothing wrong) or would have everything transpired the same way. He doubted that it would have. Having his quinque there and not using it probably would have increased the guilt he was feeling anyways. Then he wouldn’t be able to talk himself into believing there was nothing he could have done and that he was innocent.

Finally letting himself sink back into the chair, more tension in his shoulders now than when he got off work. He allowed his mind to wander back to the big questions. 

Would he go through it, to meet eye patch?

\----Next Friday----

The entire week leading up to today had been hell. His mind constantly drifted off during meets, he could not focus on the reports in front of him and always just ended up giving up in a frustrated huff. Grabbing papers with shaking hands he crammed them into his desk draws, hoping to get to them after his meeting with eye patch. The jitteriness he has gained from the sleepless nights and his new addiction to caffeine, scared his coworkers, they now all stayed a good few feet away from him when they could help it. 

Elevators were the worst. The brave ones would stick to the wall, like it would protect them, and the others bailed as soon as they saw him walk in their general direction. 

Normally he could say he was well liked by his peers, his height and intimidating look never seemed to bother them….he could no longer say that. 

Glancing over at the clock he noticed he was another 10 minutes until he was off. In 10 minutes it would be 5:00. At 6:00 he would meet ‘eye patch’ at the cafe.

Today he had done no work. He couldn’t. With his mind racing with a thousand and one different thoughts and questions.

Breathing in, he let himself be absorbed by his thoughts. He needed to be calm about this. So many things could go wrong during this meeting.

Was it a trap?

Possibly, but not likely. He met him there by chance. But he could make it a trap by telling others that he plans to meet him.

What if he didn't even show up?

Of course he would, 'eye patch' was the one who invited him in the first place. 

Rubbing his hands over his face he groaned. The stress. 

Looking around the room he figured that he could leave 10 minutes early. It's not like he was doing any work anyways.

The walk down to the cafe was even more nerve wracking than he hoped. Every step he took forwards felt like he took a step towards his inevitable doom. Even the air seemed like it was heavier.

Finally reaching the shop he steeled his nerves and stood up tall. He wanted to appear confident and composed in front of the ghoul, showing any kind of weakness could seal his fate. That fear of showing weakness led him to bringing his quinque, even though it might compromise the meeting. He debated to himself internally for a long time before he left whether or not to bring his quinque but the possibility of an ambush made up his mind for him. 

Gripping the handle of his suitcase he walked up to the door of cafe. He was a half hour early and 'eye patch' probably wasn’t even there yet. This was most likely a good thing, all things considered. If it was an ambush he would see it coming. When he finally entered the cafe the familiar smell welcomed him. A small 'ding' from the bell above the door alerted the barista of his presence, the old women at the counter waved to him. He gave a small smile in return.

If he lived past this meeting he would definitely come back.

Quickly Amon searched the shop for any sign of the white haired ghoul. None.

He knew the chances of him being here early were pretty slim but he couldn't help being slightly paranoid.

Eventually Amon found himself at one of the furthest tables. The one 'Eye patch' was sitting at before.

Taking the time he had to himself, however much that would be, to think about what was going to occur in a very short amount of time. This was going to be the first time in known history where a ghoul and an investigator were going to meet on 'friendly' terms and 'talk’. Amon was sure that he couldn't be the only one thou. Sure he has heard of multiple times a human has fallen in love with a ghoul or has befriended a ghoul, but an investigator? No. They were supposed to know better because they have seen firsthand what these creatures could do. Tear human bodies’ limb from limb, suck on fingers like cigarettes and crush eye balls between their teeth like berries. It was disgusting and repulsive. 

He wondered what his colleagues would do if they found out. All of them would be so disappointed. He imagined all of their faces looking at him, repulsion and disappointment marking their faces. He saw his badge and quinque being taken from him and destroyed right in front of his eyes. No he wouldn't let that happen.   
But if it did, would he be able to deal with the consequences if worse came to worse? Could he deal with the resentment everyone was sure to have for him? Probably not, but he was going to have to cross that bridge when he got there. 

Whoa, he was beginning to think way ahead of himself. It was just one meeting. He wasn't going to off to marry him and plan the CCG's demise. 

He needed to relax, it wouldn't be good if as soon as the ghoul arrived he was snappy and on edge. So instead of his future he thought was soon to come true, his mind sought for the questions he had stored at the back of his head. So many questions he could not remember but wanted answers too. 

Could meeting with this ghoul change everything? Amon thought about it, what if he began to learn more about ghouls? Could he help the CCG finally understand everything they were not sure about? Could this turn the tables on this war?

If any of this was true a huge event could be approaching and he would be smack in the center of it. 

'What have i gotten myself into?' 

Letting his eyes fall close he let himself sink into the blackness. Slowly the tension in his eyes lessened and he listened to the sounds of the tranquil coffee shop. 

The trickle of coffee, quiet talking and laughter of the only other two customers in the shop, light instrumental music playing from the speaker.

"Hello, mister investigator."

Quickly his head shot up and eyes sprung open faster than a gun could go off. His hand reached for the briefcase he had placed under the table. But quickly ceased when he stared into the face of the person standing beside him.

Blinking once, he finally registered the shocked face. "Sorry." He mumbled, "Thought you were someone else."

Sitting back into his chair he realized he had almost stood up. He probably scared the barista.

The old woman just shook her head. "No, I’m sorry i startled you. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

Amon seemed to deflate a little. “Do i look that bad? “He asked, rubbing his palms into his eyes. 

She laughed. "No, no. You just look like you were stood up."

"I’m just waiting for someone and I’m a little early." 

"It's always better to be early than late." A new voice spoke up from behind the woman.

Swiveling in his chair he turned to face who had just spoken. In taking a sharp breath of air he watched as the man approached his table.

Dressed in a white collared shirt and black slacks stood 'eye patch' in all his glory. The ghoul seemed relaxed as he approached the two; he smiled politely and greeted the woman. They seemed to know each other   
because the barista smiled too and patted him lightly on the head.

"Ah, Kaneki long time no see!"

"I know, I’m sorry."

"Well it’s nice to see you again, but..." She looked between Amon and Kaneki for a second. “I’ll let you get back to your date."

Kaneki just laughed awkwardly and brought his hands up. "It’s not like that at all."

"Sure." The woman turned and left back towards the counter where a customer was waiting.

The air was so filled with awkwardness and tension Amon swears he could probably choke on it if he were to breath.

When the ghoul turned to him his mouth creased into another smile, this time a little different from the one he gave the woman. It seemed a bit apprehensive and a little nervous. 

When Kaneki began to speak he noticed how young the ghoul must be. "Hello again investigator, I’m glad you decided to come. I began to doubt you would show."

Amon sat uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes, i thought the same." He let the breath he was holding out.

"Why would i invite you and not intend to show up?" 'Eye patch.' moved closer to the vacant seat across from Amon and pulled out the chair. "Now i don't believe i know your name." He said, sitting down.

Amon stared at the ghoul as he moved. Watching for any sign of violent intent.

But upon hearing the question, he stopped his analytical staring and looked the ghoul in the eye, debating on telling him. Though if they were not honest with each other where would they go? "Amon, Amon   
Koutarou." 

The ghoul tilted his head to the side. "Interesting name." The investigator got slightly confused by the statement. "Kaneki Ken."

The ghoul extended his hand to him as to shake it. Amon looked at the out stretched hand and couldn't help but wondered how many humans this hand has killed. Ignoring the gruesome question he wasn't sure he wanted the answer to, he grabbed the smaller hand in a firm shake.

The ghoul known as Kaneki seemed pleased. “Now, may I treat you to a cup of coffee, double double right?"

"How did you-?"

"Ghoul hearing, I remembered from last time."

Amon nodded his head in understanding.

As Kaneki stood he noticed the briefcase under the table and grimaced. They would have to talk about that. If Amon intended to meet with him after this, that 'thing' needed to not be here.

After Amon was left at the table realised that this meeting was not a trap and the ghoul’s intentions of talking where true. So far. One could never be fully trusting of a ghoul.

When Kaneki came back, he placed Amon’s coffee in front of him and returned to his seat. Kaneki's expression seemed to change from the time he stood up from the table to the time he sat back down. His moth   
with in a small frown and he was staring Amon right in the eye.

"What?"

"If we intend to meet again i must ask you not to bring your quinque next time." His voice was cold and filled with disdain.

Amon glared down at the other. "Why? That would leave me unarmed, unless that's what you want?" 

"I assure i have no intention of harming you, but i would prefer if you did not bring it if you wish to meet again."

"Without it i would be defenceless. “Amon spat. What was this ghoul thinking? Asking him to go out without a means of weaponry? Suicide.

"Quinque are essentially made out of ghouls. So hypothetically if you killed my mother harvested her kagune, hunted me down and attempted to kill me with the quinque my mother was made into, you would technically be trying to kill me with my mother's limbs."

Amon narrowed his eye. ‘Where was he going with this?'

"A kagune is another limb to a ghoul so basically it's the equivalence to me murdering your mother, ripping off her arms and legs and trying to beat you to death with them." Kaneki paused to judge Amon's reaction. “Would you feel comfortable if i carried around an arm or a leg for a weapon?" Kaneki looked deadpan thought his talking but he had cracked his fingers a few times, disturbing Amon. That was enough to give him chills, along with the morbid thoughts of a ghoul carrying a limb around. It was like the sound of breaking bones, he really hoped that's not what the ghoul was doing.

Amon's eyes continued to narrow as he stared down his company; the ghoul was smart if he was trying to talk him out of bringing a weapon. But he would not be swayed so easily into being a helpless citizen.  
"Do you understand why ghouls hate investigators so much? Why ghouls go out of the way to kill investigators? It's to get revenge." Kaneki gestured to the weapon. “That ghoul your briefcase is made out of could have been trying to protect their kid that was hiding behind a building or getting revenge for their wife or husband that had been murdered going to work. “The ghoul's dead gaze rested on him. “Do you understand why that next time we meet you must not bring this with you? If your fear is being unable to protect yourself, if it comes to it i will protect you."

Once he was done, Amon could only sit in a stunned silence. There was nothing he could say to that. He definitely saw where the ghoul was coming from. The way he said it made it sound like the CCG was the bad guys. And to the ghouls he guessed they were, what Kaneki said made them sound heartless and cruel. Which was false, they were protecting the public...the human public. The ones that didn't eat human flesh.

Looking down to the quinque again he grinded his teeth. “I won't bring it next time." If not taking it would make the ghoul happy and continue their talks he would put a little trust in the ghoul not to kill him. He left him alive before when he could have easily killed him so why would he do it now.

"Thank you, Amon." Kaneki looked more relaxed now than he did before he promised not to bring the quinque.

Nodding slowly he took his first sip of coffee, Kaneki mirrored his action. The 2 sat in silence for a minute to enjoy their coffee.

"The coffee's good." Amon commented to fill the quiet that had descended upon them.

"Hmm"

"Do you come here often?"

Kaneki's mouth twitched a little. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line?"

"N-no do not misunderstand, it’s just that the barista seems to know you well. “The stutter at the beginning made Kaneki smirk a little. 

Kaneki hummed. “Yes, i came here quite often, the coffee is good and it is never too busy." 

Taking one more drink of his coffee Amon placed his mug on the table. "I have a lot of questions for you."

"I thought you might, but i would like to save those for next time"

Amon raised a suspicious brow. "Why?"

"I think introductions are important, and I would like to know more about you investigator before i tell you any of my secrets."


	3. Alley.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon goes on a stroll and meets a not so friendly friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant for this to be longer but time was short and this is all i've got.

Chapter 3  
The week went on and on, and paranoia built up inside like a shaken pop can. Every time he talked to his fellow co-workers he waited for one of them to spill his secret. “Traitor!” He expected it, waited for it but it never happened. 

Amon poured himself another cup of coffee, it was Thursday and waiting for tomorrow felt like an eternity away. Yawning he folded his arms below his head and rested them on the break room table; head resting comfortably on his muscled arms, he let out an exhausted sigh. He shouldn’t be this stressed, it wasn't healthy.

A gentle hand on the shoulder roused him from his almost sleep. “Hey.”

Cracking an eye open, Amon looked up at the other investigator. Shinohara smiled down at him like he was completely oblivious to Amon’s current state. 

“You look like you just ate something bad, what’s up?”

Groaning Amon pulled himself into a slouched sit, his large body sagging. “Just tired.”

The older investigator raised a brow. “I see. Not letting that paperwork beat you up right?”

Amon couldn’t help but crack a small awkward smile. In fact, he had so much paperwork backed up from not doing it, he was pretty sure other people could see it overflowing the cubicle he worked in. Ever since last Friday his brain has been dropped into a roller coaster cart and pushed off into an endless track of confusion, exhaustion and unproductiveness.

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

“Well, I think you could use a break anyway.” The older man smiled. “Why don’t you come and join me and some buddies of mine for a drink tomorrow, on me of course.” He chuckled.

Amon froze, tomorrow was Friday. Friday he meets with eyepatch. “I’m sorry, I’m busy.”

The older investigator seemed to droop. “Well, maybe next time.” He offered hopefully.

“Yea, maybe.”

“Alright then, have a good day, Amon.”

Amon gave a wave and watched Shinohara walk away. Just another person he was disappointing.

Bracing his hands on the table, he stood and made his way back to his tiny prison cubical, taking his large cup of coffee with him.

People still moved out of his way when he walked down the halls, but he guessed people got used to the bags under his eyes and his newly acquired aura of death because people no longer left the room when he entered; just moved to the far wall.

Reaching his office door he quietly entered and sat down in his rolly chair; the excessive amount of paper that conquered his desk mocked him.

He doesn’t even know where this work comes from, he hasn’t been out on the field since the raid and somehow it just keeps piling up. Is he taking other people’s work?

Haha.

If he is jokes on them; he isn’t even doing it, so if it had some form of due date it’s probably long overdue. 

Slumping back into his chair (he seems to be doing a lot of slumping lately) he allowed himself a peaceful moment. 

He had taken up going on walks recently to relieve stress, but he couldn't exactly get up and leave his job at 11:00 now. 

Another thing that had changed in his life besides his meetings with eyepatch was that he began to leave his quinque at work when he goes home. The first few days without it felt odd like he was missing an important meeting or something but he knew exactly why he was feeling this way. He felt unsafe, ever since he had joined the CCG he had been taught to always bring his quinque with him; it was like another limb for him. On duty or not, you never know when you’ll become a target, or when someone else will.

After the short story Kaneki had told him about a ghouls view of quinques he spent a lot of time thinking about it; and came to the conclusion that if he’s going to dive into the world of ghouls, he’s going to have to let go of the safety railings first.

So that is what began his weaponless treks through the dangerous alleys of the 20th ward. 

Surprisingly he had only come across 2 ghouls in his week since meeting eyepatch, both which did not attack him and instead ran. It was the Sunday after and both ghouls were relatively young girls, couldn't be more than 13. They were sitting in the alley on some boxes playing recklessly with their kakugans showing and bikakus out (Obviously siblings).

When they spotted him, he watch dread strike across their face, black and red eyes blew wide as they screamed.

Cries of finally seeing the monster under the bed type screams, they were horrified and scared and they quickly darted out of the alley and into the darkness of another.

He did not pursue, instead just stood at the entrance to the alley in awe. Amon had suspected that the two were ghouls when he first saw them but resisted his natural instinct to disturb them.

This experience was enlightening in a way but also made his stomach sick; but ever since then for some reason, he didn't feel so nervous walking alone in those small, dark streets.

Pressing his palms to his eyes he groaned after his small recollection, this was just going to be another long day. 

\------

5:00 didn’t come fast enough. Since 11 he had been graciously given another stack of papers and when he finally asked what all of this was for they waved him off and told him to just do it.

So in turn he spent the next 6 hours with his ass in a chair. He didn’t even take a bathroom break. Sure 90% of the papers he just glanced at and gave the vaguest answer he could without being totally off topic or wrong. He didn’t care. He just wanted. These. Papers. Gone. 

So when 5 eventually did come around he took it as heaven's grace and left quickly, grabbing his CCG cloak and leaving his quinque locked away in a cupboard. 

Shrugging on his coat, he said his goodbyes to a few people and walked right out of those two giant glass doors. 

He didn't normally wear his work coat out nowadays but it was particularly chilly today and he didn’t feel like freezing for 45 minutes.

Looking both ways Amon crossed the street and made his way towards the nearest alley, his new path home he took the initiative to map out. 

The way he took to get home now cut his walking time nearly in half; before he made a point of avoiding most if not all suspicious looking streets. Now it’s like he tried for the darkest, most eerie ones. 

It was weird. How he felt right now, it was a prickly sensation deep in his gut; it pulled on his nerves and chewed at his stomach. Amon glanced behind himself, he felt less safe wearing this coat than walking around in only a t-shirt.

This coat would be recognised, pointed out like a lightning bug in the night. 

Nearly 15 minutes into the alley Amon began to feel eyes trailing him. The sensation crawling up his spine to sit rooted in his chest. He has gotten the feeling of eyes on him before but never really minded them, there never seemed to be a negative intention behind it. Now felt different. The whole sensation was different; this was malicious and leaked of violence.

He knew he should have taken a taxi today.

Taking another glance behind himself Amon crucified any fleeting feeling of safety when a pair of black and red eyes stared him down from the end of the street. 

Halting, Amon turned to face the ghoul, he could see red irises narrow at him when he was completely turned to face the other. The ghoul at the far end of the alley seemed to be encouraged by the movement and started to approach the investigator with eager. Long limbs moved gracefully as he padded closer. The man’s tall statue did not give any lankiness to him as each movement seemed precise and strong. It continued to approach till it stood a mere foot away from him.

“Now what would an investigator like you be doing in these parts hmm?” A deep voice hummed seductively from beneath an orange half gas mask, “And alone yet.” The ghoul maneuvered its head   
down so it’s mask barely brushed Amon’s shoulder and inhaled deeply through its nose; the humans sweet scent tickling the ghouls nose making it twitch with the tease.

Amon quickly raised his hands to shove the ghoul away but the ghoul lets out a deep guttural laugh, completely ignoring the human’s movements. “No weapons, no help; I heard that doves here were easy pickings but I didn’t know it was this good,” The ghoul continued to laugh as it’s hands began to wander around Amon’s sides.

Amon, on the other hand, was not laughing. He had made a horrible mistake and was regretting it deeply. This was all a stupid idea, he knew this was a bad idea to begin with. It was a shock that this didn’t happen sooner. 

The chances of getting out of this alive was little to none and he knew that, but he had sworn that if the foe is before him, then even if it costed him his arms and legs he would fight. He clenched his fists tightly, if he was going to go out he would take this bastard out with him. Too bad he never got to say goodbye to anyone.

Quickly his mind began to backpedal, if he was to die here, he would never be able to see anyone ever again, Takizawa, Akira, Shinohara... eyepatch.

No, he couldn’t die here.

 

“Now what part will I tear off fir-” Amon threw his palm straight up into ghouls lower jaw, with precise aim he listened for the snap of the mandible breaking then quickly followed with an elbow in the same spot. 

Amon took the moment that the ghoul used to bend forward and cup its faces to run and made a dash towards the alley he knew led to a main street; with any luck, it will deter the ghoul from following him or with even better luck he come across another investigator. 

Hearing the unmistakable releasing of a kagune and a vicious snarl behind him, he made an effort not to look behind him. Another 20 steps and he would be on the main street, pushing his legs to propel himself faster he began to see the light from around the corner.

He might just make it.

Then the brief moment of hope died as soon he saw red flash by his peripheral vision, and before he could render anything, blinding white pain erupted. He felt his body being pitched forward and stuck out his arms to brace himself; soon his body hit the concrete of the alley, hard. Small stones and concrete turned his palms into grated cheese as he slid.

 

Heaving, he tried to pull himself from the pavement but stopped when his hands flared up, needle sharp pain keeping him down. Amon hissed as he saw his hands, shredded skin replaced smooth and long beads of red bloomed from just about every place on his hands. Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up and onto his backside, facing the ghoul.

Glancing down to his legs he could see his pants were ripped in a lot of places, his knees were bloody and left leg was assured messed up. Amon watched as a substantial amount of blood flowed out of the huge gash in his leg. The kagune must have ripped through a bunch of veins and arteries in his leg. 

Amon quickly looked up when he heard the ghoul start laughing again. The dark skin around the assailant’s eyes crinkled and Amon could tell he was smiling.

“So pathetic, so, so pathetic,” The ghoul giggled, it’s kagune whipping around behind him like an angry cat's tail. “I’m going to make you suffer so much before I eat you!”

Narrowing his eyes Amon prepared his body to jump up as soon as soon as he saw the ghoul move, but after a few seconds of stillness and no movement Amon looked up. The ghoul was rigid, bristling like a scared feline, legs stiff, arms tense and posed in front of its body mid strike; staring off in a direction he couldn't see.

“I don’t like people in my territory.” 

Oh. It was staring at someone behind him.

“Get out,” the chilled voice sent shivers all over his body. 

Amon stilled as well, mimicking the ghoul’s horror struck face. This is the time in the horror movie where you go to check what was in the closet but find out it was standing right behind you. 

Perspiration was gathering on the ghoul’s visible cheekbones and Amon watched the ghoul fumble to make words. “T–the one-one eyed k–king,” It stuttered. “I–I.”

He choked on the lump in his throat, ‘the one eyed king? Why was it here?’

“I said leave.” The steady voice threatened. 

The ghoul was obviously aware of its position and ducked its head in a sort of bow, like a peasant in front of the king, and turned and sprinted down an alley in the opposite direction; tail between its legs.

Slowly Amon released a breath but quickly drew in a new one remember who was standing behind him.

“Amon, are you alright?”

Gasping in surprise he rotated his body to face the ghoul behind him. “Eye patch?”

The white haired ghoul didn't give a verbal response but began to calmly approach. Amon watched the way the ghoul moved, the steps were careful but loose, like he was trying to avoid looking like he was stalking prey and instead walking up to a friend. 

As Kaneki knelt down next to Amon he couldn’t help but stare at the black mask concealing the others face and the Red and white leather that pieced together in an almost grin. He remembered this mask well; eyepatch was wearing it the first time they met and during the raid. 

Gently Kaneki bend forward and started to inspect the wound on his leg, black nailed fingers pulling bloodied fabric away to expose the injury. The investigator gulped as he felt cold hands brush his leg.

“It isn’t too deep, can you stand on your own?” Kaneki asked his voice very quiet.

It really looked worse than it felt, it was deep enough to induce shock and the adrenaline pumping through his body, nulled the pain wonderfully. Which he was thankful for because when this wears off it’s going to not be a fun time. He would probably have to go to the hospital for this.

Groaning, the investigator stared at his mutilated leg. Nope, he isn't walking. Turning and facing the ghoul he shook his head. “I don’t think I will be able to.”

Eyepatch seemed to internally sigh as he shuffled closer and stuck out his arms. One snaking its way behind Amon’s back and the other was held out in front of him to grab onto. 

Hesitantly Amon grasped onto the arm in front of him and nearly fell over when the other stood up suddenly.

Stumbling forward he wincing as he put his injured leg on the ground to steady himself. Throbbing pain made itself known and he nearly cried out. He fisted a hand in his pants above the knee like it would somehow stop the pain.

He heard eyepatch whisper, “sorry,” as it helped him move himself into a more comfortable and functional hold. 

Amon put his arm around the shorter ghoul’s shoulders and leaned heavily onto eyepatch. He wasn't worried that his weight was too much for the ghoul, he knew ghouls could hold much more than any regular human could, even if the ghoul was only 5’7 it would have no problem supporting him. 

After assuring Kaneki he was ok to move they began to walk down the street where Kaneki had come from. 

Neither of them said anything as they passed alley ways. Kaneki’s thoughts stayed focused on the situation while Amon’s wandered around wildly, probably due to his need to disassociate from his current predicament. 

He looked over at eyepatch who was currently faced forward, trekking at a slow and steady pace, being careful and making sure he was avoiding random debris in the alley. Amon watched white puffs of air exit from the ghoul’s mouth and evaporate into the air, it was an ordinary sight, he had seen those white puffs hundreds of times before. He could even see his own little clouds now, but somehow watching this ordinary thing come from this source seemed ethereal in a way, human.

He doesn’t know why but bridging the gap between humans and ghouls never occurred to him. Never once had he thought about how alike the 2 species were; humans and ghouls.

They both breathed in oxygen and breathed out carbon dioxide, both needed nutrients for their body, and both lived and both died. They were so alike but yet still so different, that bridge still not long enough to reach the distance across. 

Starring down and the platinum strands the thought finally strikes him.

“Where are we going?”

Eyepatch doesn’t falter as he quickly replies, “my apartment, everyone’s out.”

Amon raised an eyebrow, “You live with others?”

He didn’t receive anything more than a small hum in response, ending the conversation. So Amon stuck to watching the stingy alleys change into small homes, with a friendlier more welcoming aura. The houses were still dirty like the alleys had been and the streets were covered in mud and rough gravel. Random crates and trash littered the sides, giving it a poor, low income feel.

As they went further into the little neighbourhood they passed three kids sitting on a crate, he observed them.

One was a little girl with puffy cheeks, thin blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, the other was another girl. She looked older, more filled out, probably 13; long wavy brown hair defined her face and glassy hazel eyes that stared into his soul. The last one was a boy, he was significantly older than the other 2, Amon probably couldn't call him a child, but at the age of 27 everyone under 20 was a child to him. The boy was muscled and at least 17, he had short ash blonde hair and stared at him like he was the devils incarnate. Black sclera’s surrounded red corneas, a demon's eyes, they were once described as, the boy was threatening him. He could feel it in his bones from the way he was being looked at and saw it the boys stance. 

Arms crossed, legs shoulder width apart and a scowl that promised pain if crossed. He stood just behind the 2 girls, protecting them.

Amon starred the ghoul right back, he doubted the ghoul would approach with eyepatch right next to him but he let him know he was not harmful. The ghoul’s eyes traveled over his body and landed on his leg and he seemed to relax a bit though the kakugan never retreated.

“Most people here are ghouls, and the rest are humans with ghouls as family or friends.” Eyepatch interrupted his starring conversation, “if being around so many ghouls makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry.” Oh, he must have watched what just happened.

Amon shook his head, “it's fine.” It wasn’t really, it was slightly disturbing him that there was a hidden neighbourhood of ghouls that the CCG was unaware of.

“I’m glad,” Amon swears he can hear a hint of relief in eyepatch’s voice and he feels slightly guilty now for having those thoughts.

Slowly they round a corner and pass by a few more people, and a small grey housing complex comes into view.

Once they were at the door of the small complex, Kaneki fumbles to reach for a small mailbox sitting just to the right of the door while balancing Amon he reaches’s in and pulls out a silver key. He quickly sticks it in the door handle and opens it.

The little house wasn’t impressive at all, the small living space could be seen from the door, as well as a staircase indicating there was an upper level on the right and a small barely used kitchen on the left. Amon carefully maneuvered himself with eyepatch past the small doorway and into the dimly lit kitchen.

Eyepatch carefully placed him on a chair at the table and withdrew his arms. “I’ll go get the first aid kit,” He mumbled before walking off into the kitchen.

Amon watched as eyepatch opened an oak cabinet and retrieved a small red box, closed the small cabinet and came back over but he seemed to hesitate a few feet away; just hovering outside Amon’s personal space.

The ghoul stared down at the injured leg as if his eyes were forcibly drawn to it. 

“Do you feel safe with me treating your wound or would you prefer yourself?” The ghoul questioned his voice low and still muffled by the mask.

Amon struggled for an answer, he couldn’t comprehend why but the ghoul didn't seem threatening to him. The get-up intimidated him yes and reminded him that he was indeed in the hands of a very dangerous ghoul. SS rate was nothing to take lightly and he definitely didn’t, but the ghoul that stood before him had the chance to kill him but didn’t. Many times, in fact, had his life been thrown into this particular ghouls hands and he walked out of each encounter alive.

Inhaling a shallow breath Amon breathed out, “I feel safe with you doing it.”

The ghoul seemed to take that as consent to move closer. He placed the kit down on his right and moved in to examine the damage. Slowly after a small amount of time, cold, pale hands began to dress the wound. 

Holding a clean, dry towel to it till the bleeding slowed then gently applied alcohol to the area. Amon had to hold back a grunt as the burning pain went through his system, the alcohol was like acid on his skin and 

Amon swears he saw eyepatch’s lips twitch as it watched him squirm around in the chair. 

Soon the wounds were disinfected, cleaned and wrapped; eyepatch even insisted on tending to his hands. 

While inspecting the ghouls handy work he noted all of the injuries looked like they were treated by a medical professional. Each layer of medical tape precisely wrapped, tightened comfortably and looked clean, signs of practice or having been taught by a professional. He wonders if the ghoul was/is a medical student or something.

He didn’t know how long he sat there staring unfocused at the wraps but he had apparently drifted off, until someone calling him roused his nap. 

“You alright, investigator Amon?” The voice sounded slightly distant.

“M’fine.” He tried to reply but his words just mushed together when his lips didn’t part fully, when he tilted his head to see eyepatch his vision swam. Oh ya, the blood loss.

Eyepatch stood and Amon tried to follow the movement with his eyes a sudden pain spike behind his eyes made him close them. He could hear eyepatch moving around him than quiet.


End file.
